The adventures of Wrex and Zwro
by ChocoDrake
Summary: Wrex and Zwro are best friends. They just wanna play but those mean maverick bullies won't leave them alone. -A silly cat AU no one asked for.
1. Intro

A repost from AO3. I meant to post this here as well but I forgot. Hope you enjoy. I might make this into a comic later or something.

* * *

It's the year 20XX; the world is at peace. The new robotic cats, known as reploids, were a smash hit with the populous upon discovery and now, with mass production, they were all over the place.

Not that anyone minded that is.

One such reploid was playing alone in the sandbox at a quiet playground. But this wasn't just any reploid, he was the first of his kind; a pioneer to all other robot cats this generation. X, or Wrex as his friends call him, was a pure white feline with a perfectly plump body. He wore a blue helmet and set of armor that matched well with his bright green eyes.

Wrex lifted his bucket off of the sand revealing yet another perfect part of his sandcastle. He placed a flag on top of the castle as a final touch then he stepped back to marvel with sparkling eyes at his own creation.

But then a cat in purple armor came by and kicked the sandcastle. Wrex gasped in horror of his now ruined castle as the villain chuckled in his face.

"Vile!" Wrex yelled at him, "Why u do this!? I'mma fight you!"

Wrex started whapping him with his paws repeatedly. Vile flinched before he overcame it and started retaliating by whapping him repeatedly as well. Unfortunately for Wrex, Vile was way better at whapping then him and he overpowered the older cat knocking him over on the ground. Wrex covered his face as the battering of soft paws continued to rain down on him. It was then that he knew he was doomed.

Then Wrex heard the sound of a light saber whooshing on and he moved his paws to see a yellow and red cat fighting off Vile with a toy light saber. "Zwro!"

Zwro bopped the villain with the saber causing mild discomfort. A few more bops annoyed Vile enough to make him leave.

Wrex stared at the ground tears in his eyes both from being defeated by a bully and his destroyed sandcastle. Zwro hugged him and he smiled.

"Don't wwory, Wrex. We'wl make a better one."


	2. Upgrade

Wrex was digging around in his attic wondering what shiny secrets were among the junk up there.  
Though he found nothing but dusty books and that made him sigh, disappointed.

Then he felt a chill, fur standing on end as he sensed someone behind him. He turned and what he saw scared him, making him put his paws up to his mouth.

"It's a Gwhost!"

A translucent man with a big white beard in a lab coat smiled down at him and walked over. He scratched behind Wrex's ears and chuckled. "You're a good boy X," he said.

Then he was gone. Disappeared.

Wrex stared off at where the ghost had been confused. Then he felt something on his feet and he looked down. He gasped.

"BOOOOOOOOTS!"

Wrex wiggled his feets happily.


	3. Chill Kit

"Cwhill staaawp!" Wrex moaned getting pelted by all of Cwhill Kit's stuffed penguins.

"Nevwer!"

Cwhill threw a huge penguin plush at him burying the older reploid in it's soft blue fabric.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cwhill screamed.

Wrex peeked out from under the plush, he saw Cwhill on his knees with paws stretched out into the sky. Curious, Wrex slipped out of the plush and went over to see what Cwhill was screaming about. In front of them was a puddle. There was some pebbles, a carrot and a soaked top hat in it.

"MY SNOWMAN! NOOOOO!" Cwhill sobbed.

Wrex awkwardly wrapped his paws around the maverick, patting him on the shoulder for comfort.

He felt sorry for him. After all he knew what it was like to lose one's own creation.


	4. Spark Kit

"You are wame Zwro," Spark Kit said.

Zwro licked his ice cream. "Wat?"

"You deserve to go to big baby whiny jail with Wrex-"

"-Wrex isn't whiny!" He hissed back.

"Yeah he is."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ya-huh."

Zwro looked down at his ice cream cone contemplating. He can't let this villain get away with bad mouthing his buddy. He knows what he must do. A great sacrifice but it's for the greater good.

"Wrex is whiny and you kno-"

Zwro smashed his ice cream on top of Spark's head. Spark stared at him like he was just betrayed, frozen dairy goodness dripping down his face.

Completely worth it.


	5. Armadillo Kit

Zwro found a big red button. "Don't touch!" it read, but he couldn't help himself. He pushed it.

...

"Sweep-over's over! Get out my house, Armadillo!" Wrex yelled at Armadillo Kit after he ate all the cheese in the house.

The lights went out suddenly. They both yelped.

Then the lights came back on.

...

Nothing happened. Zwro pushed it again.

...

"What was that?" Wrex pondered.

The lights went off again, when it came back on Armadillo was clinging to Wrex. "W- Wrex I'm scwared."

...

Still nothing. Zwro gave the button a sour look and he started pressing it rapidly.

...

Wrex and Armadillo both cowered as the lights turned on and off continuously.

"**THE HOUSE IS ALIVE!**" They screamed. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

...

Zwro shrugged, then he walked away.


	6. OctoPuss

OctoPuss relaxed in the swimming pool on his floaty, relishing in the summer sun.

Dun-dun.

He cracked an eye open, thinking he heard something. He figured he's just imagining things.

Dun-dun.

Okay definitely not imagining things.

Dun-dun.

Dun-dun.

OctoPuss stood up on his raft looking all around.

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun.

Where! Where is it!

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun.

There it is.

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN

It's coming right for him!

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-

"SHARK!" OctoPuss screamed and jumped out of the pool.

...

The shark fin in the pool lifted up off the water. After breaching the surface and taking off his shark snorkel, Wrex sees OctoPuss running away and thinks,

"What's the matter with him?"


	7. Boomer Kit

"I'mma hit u with this boomerang!" Boomer yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Wrex screamed. There was no time to dodge.

The boomerang collided with Wrex's helmet and then promptly fell to the ground.

"Oww...?" Wrex said, even though it didn't really hurt at all.

They both stared at the fallen boomerang, silent.

"...It...didn't come back." Boomer frowned.

Wrex picked it up, looked at it for a moment then threw it at Boomer's head.

"Oww." Boomer rubbed his head then he picked his boomerang back up and threw it at Wrex who then threw it back at him.

Boomer threw it back.

Then Wrex did.

Then Boomer.

Then Wrex.

Then-

...

The fight drew on for what seemed like hours.

Zwro, who was spectating from far away with popcorn, wondered who was winning this new game.


	8. Chameleon Kit

Wrex walked into the living room and found plushies all over the couch. He went up and hugged each one of them. Then he came to the last one; a cat plush in a chameleon outfit-

"Hewo!"

"Wah!" Wrex fell over.

Chameleon Kit smiled down at him. "I'm pwetending to be a stuffed animal. Do u want to join?"

Wrex gasped, stubby tail waging in excitement.

...

Zwro walked in as he wanted to watch TV but found a bunch of plushies on the couch.

"Hewo!" Both Wrex and Chameleon Kit said simultaneously.

Zwro yelped and fell onto his back.


	9. Storm Kit

"I gots the wings; I can flwy. I'm better then u!" Storm Kit said proudly.

A large whoosh sounded and Storm looked up to see Wrex tied to many balloons. The older reploid floated up into the sky as he waved goodbye to him.

"See ya!" Wrex yelled.

Storm balked at the sky, watching Wrex disappear into the clouds.

Wha!? How does that even work!?


	10. Flame Kit

"No, Flame Kit no! Don't use those they're bad!" Wrex pleaded.

"Come on they're just matches," Flame kit argued.

"Signas told me not to use those; you shouldn't either!"

"Pfff. What's the worst that could happen?"

...

The sirens of fire trucks came closer and closer to the scene. Both Wrex and Flame stood outside watching the tree house burn down.

"Oh, so that's why you don't... use... those..." Flame stared down at the ground, feeling guilty.

However, Wrex didn't hear him as he was too busy gaping at the fire.


End file.
